The present invention relates to the field of domestic articles and chairs, more specifically, a beach chair characterized by structural features.
Lounge and beach chairs are fixtures at outdoor locations and events because they are practical, comfortable and easy to transport. However, their usefulness declines for people with limitations in their mobility because they can be difficult to get into and out of. Two of the major difficulties with lounge and beach chairs are that: 1) lounge and beach chairs tend to be low to the ground which can be problematic for people with limitations in their mobility; and, 2) lounge and beach chairs tend to be too unstable for safe use by people with limitations in their mobility. This problem is inherent with lounge and beach chairs in the sense that smaller legs creates a smaller form factor which makes lounge and beach chairs easier to transport. However, this smaller form factor comes at the expense of vertical height and stability of the lounge and beach chair.
Clearly, a lounge and beach chair a readily transportable lounge and beach chairs that meets the unmet needs of people with limited mobility would be desirable.